


HOUSE OF MEMORIES

by Alessa13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark Will Graham, Frottage, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Virgin Will Graham, Whiskey Bottom Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa13/pseuds/Alessa13
Summary: My adaptation and rewrite of Kō No Mo and the scene from the ortolans song birds, where things get very hot
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38
Collections: Whiskey Bottom Will





	HOUSE OF MEMORIES

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [HOUSE OF MEMORIES](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287899) by [Alessa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa13/pseuds/Alessa13). 



> Hi. This is the English translation of my Oneshot "House Of Memories" English is not my mother tongue so all mistakes are mine. I want to thank Laura, Mariela and DSophie for helping me translate it and correct my many mistakes, A big smile to thank my faithful Caro, because without her, sending me bird icons for a year, this fic would not have been possible (and the laughter neither ) I love you girls.
> 
> You can find me in Hannigram Lovers.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/HannigramLovers/

_I think of you from time to time More than I_

_thought I would You were just too kind_

_And I was too young to know_

_That's all that really matters I was a fool (1)_

It had been hours since Jack had left, leaving the file of the Toothy Goblin and Will knew perfectly well that tonight the sleep wouldn´t come to him. Molly was a smooth shape against his chest and he moved away from her slowly, without awakening, until he was lying on his back. Will rubbed his face, holding a sigh, and stared at the ceiling in the dark, attempting to leave in blank his prolific mind but the images that Crawford had shown of blood and death came to him with every blink.

_If you are a lover, you should know_

_The loneliest moments become loner_

_The longer you stay in love_

_Unless you were alone_

_Memories turn into dreams and become taboo (2)_

After an hour, trying to fall asleep, he left the bed and went to his dresser, opening the drawer where he kept his T-shirts and boxers for sleep and without making a noise; he slid his hand until his fingertips brushed the paper in the darkness.

His heart hammered in his chest and, when his hand grabbed the envelope he had hidden there, he contained a scream that was rising up his throat. At that moment Will knew what the letter said without even opening it, but even so, he held it tightly between his fingers and went to the living room. He sighed as he poured a considerable amount of whiskey into a glass and sat down in the rocking chair. He drank and felt how the amber liquid burns his throat, and with trembling hands he opened the missive that Lecter had sent him weeks before.

_"Dear Will: We all have found a new life, but the old one still prowls in the shadows. Too soon, I'm afraid that Jack Crawford will knock at your door. I recommend as a friend to not back down in front of that door. Everything is dark on the other side and madness is waiting you..._ _"_

Will sighed and finished the read of the Hannibal's letter. And after looking at the paper in his hands he threw it into the fire. "Damn it, Hannibal..."

Will sighed sipping his glass of whiskey in one gulp as he watched the paper burn through the orange flames... He closed his eyes, he let the pendulum slide in his mind and those same flames transported him years ago... flames burning, with some birds between them.

His palace of memories had taken him with Hannibal.

Lecter was explaining what the dish consisted of, but Will had dismissed the rational thoughts from his brain when he saw Hannibal enter the dining room with the flaming canister. His breath caught in his throat and he unconsciously licked his lips and tried to focus again on Hannibal's words. As his friend indicated, he took one of the little birds with his fingers and did what Hannibal had told him. He put the _ortholan_ in his mouth and chewed it with his bones and everything.

It was not at all what he expected. It was juicy, its little bones looked like cartilage, the flavor exploded in his mouth and he closed his eyes, as he chewed and swallowed he just opened them to see how Hannibal wrapped another of the Ortholans between his exuberant lips.

Will held his breath as he watched how Lecter swallow it half-chewed bird and almost fell into a trance to the see of the movement of Hannibal's throat as the bird slid down his esophagus into his stomach.

Watching Hannibal swallow shouldn't be considered erotic but it was, and well... Now all the blood in his body had gone south and his cock throbbed against his clothes and he decided that tonight the two of them were going to solve a couple of things they had pending.

"Why did you heal my hands?" —Will whispered softly. The question seemed to snap the psychiatrist out of his reverie and he rested his burgundy eyes on Will as he took a drink from his glass.

"Because it was my duty, Will ... No one leaves his loved ones suffering pain without taking care of it." —He replied without further sniffing lightly the air of the dining room, and a half smile curved his lips.

Will wanted war and he didn't care how it ended. He emptied his wine glass in one gulp and when he went to reply to his host, Hannibal shook his head and raised up to collect the dishes.

"Would you like a drink? You can wait for me in the studio, Will, and I will answer all your questions.” Hannibal whispered, without stop smiling, and Will nodded like an automaton. Nothing could erase the excitement he felt and meanwhile Hannibal finished picking up and tidying up the kitchen, he went to the study and poured himself a glass of whiskey as he loosened his tie. And after that drink, another came... and then another.

Suddenly it was very hot.

After a half an hour Hannibal returned without a tie, with a glass of wine and with the sleeves of his shirt wrapped around his strong forearms. He smiled when he saw Will sitting with his legs spread in one of the armchairs, with a glass of whiskey between his fingers.

Without saying a word, he sat down on another sofa opposite to Will. Neither of them had bothered to light the lamp, and the only light source came from the flames burning in the fireplace.

Will sipped his whiskey and swirled the glass between his fingers. As he tried to speak, no sound came from his throat and he cleared it, trying to regain his voice.

"Doctor Lecter ... You told me earlier that your reason for healing my hands was that no one leaves loved ones suffer pain... Do you have me in higher esteem now that I have killed, that when you drugged me, manipulated me and stuck a tube down to my throat to make me swallow one of Abigail's ears?” —Will asked looking at him straight in the eye.

Hannibal's fingers tightened on his wine glass and he brought it to his lips for a sip.

"We have both hurt each other in the past, Will, but let me tell you that in my case it hurt me to do so, since I always held you in high affection. You were my friend. If I did what I did it was because you came too close to the truth and I didn't want to be deprived of my freedom or my reputation, but my intention was never to hurt you. I can't say the same for you, when you sent Mr. Brown to do your job." —Hannibal said looking at the scars throughout his forearms.

Will laughed out loud and rose up to pour himself another glass of whiskey, but when he was going to pour the liquor, he thought better and with a quick movement, he grabbed the bottle by the neck and smashed it against the table, and swiftly stood up in front of Lecter, bringing the sharp edge of the broken glass closer to his throat.

"Quid pro quo, Doctor Lecter. I just only return to a certain extent what you did to me ... You manipulated me for his own benefit while I was sick. You locked me in a psychiatric hospital, You dared to tell me that I was your friend and all of that was nothing more than crude lies and manipulations to save your ass… so damn, Doctor Lecter, don't tell that you had me in a great high affection when all of you did was send me to hell to wallow with Alana. I should kill you for a one damn time and forget about this." —said Will, placing himself between Hannibal's open legs, who looked at him without blinking.

Will took the glass from him and threw it against the fireplace, smashing it into pieces and his sight fell for the first time on the still tender scars on his psychiatrist's arms. Those scars that were his design.

"I didn't send you to hell to wallow with Alana, Will. I did it so she wouldn't 'wallow' with you. I couldn't have borne her into your bed. I don't think you can understand, but I did what I did for my own reasons”. —Hannibal said with a sigh—. "If you are going to kill me, at least I’ll have the joy that your hands are the ones that will finish with me. My last work will be your creation and it will be glorious, because you, my dear friend, you are glorious."

Will saw all the Lecter's adoration and surrender to him in those burgundy eyes that glown in the firelight and couldn't take it anymore. He threw the broken bottle to the ground and grabbed Hannibal's face with his hands.

"Do you know that you are a condescending asshole, Hannibal?” —He said looking into his eyes and Hannibal blinked, a little confused. Will smiled and awkwardly sat on the psychiatrist's legs and lowered his head slightly as his hands continued to stroke the other man's marked cheekbones.

"I'm not going to kill you, Hannibal. You held me in high esteem, and you hurt me, and all I wanted was for you to see me... did you ever realize that all I wanted and needed was you? You Hannibal." —Hannibal widened his eyes in surprise and Will shook his head—. "To be so smart, sometimes you're a bit obtuse. It seems like it's hard for you to realize that what I've always wished, and what I've always wanted was this”…

Will brought his face closer to the Hannibal's and after sharing three breaths with him, his half-open lips settled on those of the other man. It was a soft kiss that meant a lot and when Will turned away to look at him, he saw tears glistening in his friend's eyes and caught them with his thumbs when they threatened to fall.

"Don't even think about crying now, because I have no fucking idea of what I'm doing. I've never done this, but tonight I want it all. I want you to fuck me, Hannibal. It's something I've been waiting for since I saw you caring for that man in the ambulance... That night I shouldn't have let you go"—said Will, smiling slightly embarrassed.

Hannibal said nothing but his hands gripped Will's face and he started kissing him with such passion that Will felt like he was about to devour him. When Hannibal's tongue caressed his, Will moaned, losing himself in the sweet taste of wine in his lover's mouth and when his lips sucked and nibbled on Hannibal's, a hoarse sound came from the psychiatrist's throat.

Will's hips life of their own as Hannibal's hands gripped his ass, kneading it, his teeth catching his tongue and he growled against the psychiatrist's gaping mouth. Will kept rocking at the pace Hannibal set for him, feeling his aching erection press against the zipper of his pants and on his friend's clothed cock. "Too many clothes”… —Will managed to articulate against Lecter's lips, feeling almost dizzy.

Hannibal's hands went up his buttocks to his back and with a quick movement, he positioned them in front of Will's shirt and pulled hard. All the buttons popped out and Hannibal smiled looking and stroking Will's broad chest. "Oh fuck... Hannibal.” —Will sighed still astride his lover's knees. Almost desperately, he unbuttoned Hannibal's shirt and bit his lip when he saw the wonderful hair that covered Hannibal's pecs and went down in a fine line, getting lost under the waist of his pants. He dipped his fingers there as Hannibal's hands continued to run over his body. Licking and biting every time his mouth could slide over any piece of skin that he was in his reach.

Will struggled to undo the belt and pant of his lover and licked his own lips as he finally released his lover's erection. He had watched enough porn to ensure that Hannibal's cock was bigger than average and he groaned as he put the fingers of one of his hands around her as he sink the fingers of the other through Hannibal's hair. It was smooth as he had imagined.

Will felt the tongue of Hannibal caress him and his lips kissed him. His eyes rolled and went blank when Hannibal finally released his erection, red at the tip and dripping. He wrapped it in his hand.

"Will, I think we should go upstairs to my room. We'll be more comfortable there." —Hannibal gasped hoarsely, then returned to Will's lips and sucked on them with lust. Will nodded and they both got up, as they started a bumpy road of stumbling, moaning, and laughing, as they went up the stairs and stripped each other of their remaining clothes. When they managed to get to Hannibal's room they were naked, and Will almost had a heart attack thinking someone was there, but it was just an ancient samurai armor.

"I think you should explain me later what the fu... God, Hannibal!" —Will screamed when Lecter hit him against the wall and easily turned him so he could press his body against his back.

 _"Shhhhh ... Tyla, mano mylimoji... Tau patiks (3)"._ —Hannibal said separating from Will's body and falling into his knees. Will looked back with curiosity and gasp, sinking his fingers against the wall, when he felt how his lover separated his buttocks with his hands and licked a wide wet strip against his tight entrance.

"Damn ... I have no fucking idea of what you just told me, but yes... yes please." —He cried with a shaky breath as Hannibal's tongue sank into his entrance. Hannibal couldn't avoid the laugh hearing the Will's desperation in his voice, and the vibrations of his laugh against his entrance only increased his excitement. Hannibal alternated his tongue and lips and Will began to hyperventilate, digging his fingers into the wall.

"Ha... nnibal... please... please”. —He didn't know exactly why he was pleading and neither could decide if he wanted to push more against that wet tongue or run away from it. Hannibal was devouring him, in a literal sense, and the professor was about to lose his mind. One of his lover's big fingers felt her edge and when he slipped inside him, he moaned at the strange sensation, feeling that his legs were going to fail him. Hannibal strode back and caresses Will's thighs and buttocks with his big hands, where he took a small bite _._

 _"Sssshhhhhh mylėjo (4)_ you’re delicious, but I'm not going to fuck you against the wall like a beast. Come...” —Hannibal said with his voice hoarse for the desire. Rising up to his feet, he pressed his body against Will's back and nibbles on his neck and shoulders. Then he separated and intertwined his fingers with those of the empath, taking him to bed.

The professor dropped onto the wonderful blue silk bedspread and Hannibal fell on him, while still kissing.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, Hannibal ... I wanted you ... I want you ... And I will always want you." —Will moaned pulling him so that their cocks rubbed together. A gasp came out from his throat. Hannibal couldn't answer because he knew that if he spoke, his voice would break and he would start crying, so he decided to show his Will everything he felt without saying a single word to him.

He kissed and caressed each of the scars on Will's body and didn't leave a piece of skin without licking or biting, while the other man writhed with pleasure on the bed, asking for more.

Hannibal lowered his lips by the fine path of hair that led to Will's wonderful erection and when he arrived, he placed a sweet kiss on the glans, for then put his entire cock in his mouth. Will's hands instinctively tangled in Hannibal's fine gold and silver strands of hair and he thrusted his hips deeper, fucking the mouth he had fallen in love with for so long.

When he was almost about to came, Hannibal left his cock with a sensual suck and Will sat up suddenly.

"Did I do something wrong?” —He asked confused, rising on his arms and Hannibal smiled leaning on his hands and looking at him as if he was the most beautiful thing the psychiatrist had ever seen.

 _"No, mano meilė (5) ..._ On the contrary ... You asked me to fuck you, and I will do that but I need to get the lubricant. "

Will blushed when he heard such a vulgar but at the same time so sexy word came out of his lover's lips and let Hannibal get up. He looked like a god of Olympus, with his perfect body and golden skin, and Will hold his breath as the psychiatrist reached for the bottle of lubricant and some condoms.

Will licked his lips at the sight of his lover's erection and unable to contain himself, he rose up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Can I suck you?" —He asked and Hannibal realized that the shame had returned to him and he smiled, showing his crooked and sharp teeth, extending his fingers to tenderly caress Will's cheek.

"Of course, mano meilė, but I insist that we will be better on the bed." —Will agreed and knelt on the bed, waiting almost as if he were a small puppy and Hannibal the beast that was going to devour him.

Hannibal dropped to his knees in front of him and stroked himself while he looked into those beautiful blue eyes and felt like his heart could explode with happiness at seeing his Will looking at him with the same desire that he had contained from the moment he knew him, so long ago.

Will approached to him and put his hands on his broad shoulders and smiled, bending down to capture those lips so perfect between his. Hannibal's tongue caressed his teeth and he groaned against his breath, and he strode back smiling.

"Are you trying to mislead me, Doctor Lecter?" —Will laughed dropping his kisses down to Hannibal's jaw and throat, biting and sucking. Hannibal shook his head.

"Yes, _mano meilė_ , because if your lips touch even my member, I am very afraid that both of us will be very unsatisfied, and I will also be very embarrassed, because I don't think I could bear it." —Will laughed out loud and his arms went around Hannnibal's neck and he fell back, carrying his doctor with him. "Okay... only for this time I can bear not to suck your cock, but the night is still young... Give me time and I'll give you wings."

“You already give me wings, Will. You've done it since your lips fell on mine. I have told you that I hold you in very high esteem. More than I've ever had anyone”. —He began to kiss Will again and without wasting any more time, he opened the lubricant and poured a good amount on his fingers. Will spread his legs and Hannibal slipped one of his wet fingers into his doorway and Will closed his eyes, getting used to the strange feeling. It didn't take long for her hips to move to the beat of that finger and he swallowed hard, opening her eyes to look at Hannibal.

"More... please.”. —He whispered falling under the spell of those beautiful burgundy eyes that looked at him almost with reverence. And Hannibal smiled sliding a second finger in that warm grotto that welcomes him. Will's breath caught in his throat and he gasped as Hannibal changed his rhythm, scissoring and twisting his fingers inside as if searching for something and smirked when he found the small bump.

"Damn it, Hannibal!!!! Yes, yes... There, right there!!! Oh, god... God... More please... please”. —Will shouted when Hannibal found his prostate with his fingers. He felt like he went to die and then came back to life again, drowning in desire. Hannibal slipped his third finger inside of him and Will lost the thread of his thoughts. A large smear of pre-seminal fluid was wetting his stomach and he was about to lose his sanity—. "Please... Hannibal... I need you...” —Will whimpered, gripping the sheets tightly, as he twisted looking for the perfect push for those fingers. Hannibal stood back and kissed his knee, as he trying to reach the condom on the bedside table and Will shook his head.

"No, Hannibal. Do not put it on. I don't want anything between you and me tonight. There will be no more secrets, no lies between us. Just you and me, skin to skin.” —Will gasped and Hannibal nodded and reached for the lubricant instead. After smearing his cock with the slippery liquid, he went to his knees between his lover's pale legs, kissed his knee adoringly, and guided himself towards that stretched and swollen edge. He had to take all of his self control to not push hard and he clenched his teeth feeling the muscle ring break and give way before him. The sound that came from Will's throat was the most erotic that Hannibal had ever heard in his life and when those pale thighs clenched his hips and he felt the palms of his empath on his flanks, he pushed a little more. Will couldn't breathe, he felt full, and he arched pushing himself closer to his lover and when Hannibal hit bottom, they both looked into each other's eyes and no more words were needed. Now they were one. After standing still for a few moments, Hannibal began to move slowly, tear up moans from Will that sounded in his ears like the most beautiful symphony ever written.

 _"Aš myliu tave mano meilė aš tave labai myliu (6)”._ —Hannibal whispered, starting to move harder and Will shook his head on the sheets, almost crazed by the pleasure and the soft pain. He rested his feet firmly on the sheets and his hands clutched desperately to Hannibal's forearms, leaving finger marks there.

"I don’t understand you, Hannibal... But dammit, don’t stop ... oh, god. Why the hell have we wasted so much time? We could have been fucking for almost a year.” —Hannibal smiled looking at him enraptured. Her Will was a force of nature, a devoted lover and he would give everything for him without even think about it. It was nearly a revelation to realize that he was in love with Will Graham.

"Don't betray me, Will, please don't do it ... _mano mielasis_ (7) ... I couldn't bear it." —Hannibal moaned, pushing even harder and harder, until Will had to grab the bars of the bed and hold of it to avoid collide with them. With each one of those brutal thrusts, Hannibal's cock brushed against his prostate and he was about to break. He was sure that with a one or two shake of his hand on his cock, he would cum like he had never managed to cum with anyone, and he wondered if that was due to his love for Hannibal.

"Will... Oh Will... _mylėjo (8_ )... I'm going to..." —Hannibal was going to retreat and Will held him tighter with his thighs and clung to his body, pulling Hannibal to could kiss him and be able to feel the brush of his hair on his chest. The friction of his cock between their bodies was heaven.

"Don't get out, please... Don't get out”. —Will sobed and when he felt Hannibal's hips stammered and something hot flood him, he cum himself screaming. Hannibal fell onto his exhausted body and looked at Will with an expression he had never seen before—. "Aš tave myliu, Wil (9)". —Will smiled, not understanding a word of what he had said, except his name. And after brushing away the sweaty locks that fell on Hannibal's face, he placed a sweet kiss on his lips—. "I would like to stay here forever... Run away from Jack, and leave everything behind. I would go with you, Hannibal.” —Will whispered in a hoarse voice from so much shouting and after noticing how Hannibal's cock softened and came out of his interior, he bit his lips. The psychiatrist huddled next to him and Will rested his head on that wonderful pillow of hair on his lover's broad chest.

"I would like that, as long as I could wake up next to you.”. —Hannibal said stroking the mess of semen that Will had on his stomach and put his fingers to his lips to prove it. I knew you would be perfect, Will...” —Will took his fingers away and his lips came together, Will savored the kiss in his palace of memory.

When the pendulum slipped again, he was back at home... In the end everything had gone wrong for him and Hannibal, but he was still thinking about him.

No suffering or pain that they had inflicted on each other could erase that. He loved Hannibal. He loved him with all his strength and knew what have to do.

He didn't go back to bed with Molly that night. She curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, with Winston at his side, and smiled with wistfully. He was going to be with Hannibal again. After all, it seemed that the cup had not been completely broken.

I think of you from time to time

More than I thought I would

You were just too kind

And I was too young to know

That's all that really matters

I was a fool (10)

The next morning, he grabbed his car and the report that Jack had brought him and showed up at the office of who had been his boss and friend for so many years.

"I have to see Hannibal”. —Will said staring intently at Jack. He was going to fix the things, and this time he was going to go with Hannibal. With his other half. There was no point in continue regreating. That was his design.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Panic's song at the disco  
> (2) Panic's song at the disco
> 
> (3) "Shhhhh ... Silence, my beloved ... you will like it  
> (4) Sssshhhhhh beloved  
> (5) my love  
> (6) I love you my love, I love you very much  
> (7) Dear  
> (8) beloved  
> (9) I love you wil  
> (10) Song from Panic at the Disco


End file.
